


On Air

by DilynAliceBlake



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Fluff, M/M, admitting feelings, remus got duped honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25840741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DilynAliceBlake/pseuds/DilynAliceBlake
Summary: Remus calling in to a radio to request a song for his crush Roman but then they play the clip of his call in instead of keeping him anonymous.  PLEASE someone else fill this too, I am begging you-
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Comments: 10
Kudos: 22





	On Air

“Okay, caller number nine, you are our caller of the day! Can I get your name and song request, please?”

“My name is Remus and I’d like a song about unrequited love, dedicated to my crush, whose name is Roman.”

“Well, I’m sorry he rejected you, these things don’t always work out.”

“Oh, he hasn’t rejected me. I just know that he would.”

“Is he straight?”

“Pffft, _Roman_? Not in the least.”

“Well how do you know you aren’t his type? I think you should go for it!”

“Some things aren’t destined to work out, trust me.”

“Well, if you could say one thing to him, what would it be?”

“One thing? I’d say that no matter what he thinks, he’s worthy of love, and that I’ll always support him through everything he does and everything we do.”

“That’s very heartfelt, and I have just the song for you, because this is live and if he’s listening then you just confessed your love on air!”

“FUC-”

“Here’s the song!”


End file.
